1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of computers, the computers are playing a more and more important role in people's lives. Most people choose a desktop computer for family use. Compared to notebook computers, desktops are typically more reasonably priced and easy to upgrade. However, desktop computers require many peripherals, such as speakers, keyboard, mouse and so on to fully take advantage of them. These computer peripherals take up a lot of a desk space, making the desk crowded and messy.